Sojiro Sagara
"A madman with a healing touch" Description A genius doctor who graduated from medical school with flying colors, obtaining a medical license at the age of 17. On top of his extraordinary medical prowess, he also has the power to manipulate cells on a molecular level to heal them. He himself, however, strongly prefers to save people purely with medical science. Evaluation (Spoilers) 1/2 xx/xx/2014 Research Building E, Test Lab Test subject "S005" Day 1: xx/xx First day of the test. To begin with, 10 mice were prepared. The mice were all severely burned before the test subject's arrival. In order to ensure the subject believes this to be a low-risk, low-priority experiment, the details of the test have been explained and his consent has been given to participate. The subject has agreed to an arrangement of number of increased rank in rewards depending on the number of mice he successfully saves. xx/xx Began observation upon entry of test subject. Observation completed at xx:xx. All 10 mice cured. Only x seconds were spent treating each individual mouse. A confident smile could be seen on the subject's face. Day 2: xx/xx Second day of the test. Parameters increased to 20 mice in critical condition. Because of the increased number, the test will proceed by staggering the times at which the mice are brought in. For today, 10 more mice will be brought in after the first 10 are restored to health. xx:xx Began observation upon entry of the test subject. xx:xx All 20 mice have been healed. After receiving his reward, the subject stated, "I'd be fine healing all 20 mice at once, you know." Testing with 20 mice at once was originally planned for tomorrow, but as the subject seems fine, we decided to proceed on with further tests. xx:xx Began observation with the entry of test subject. xx:xx All 20 mice have been confirmed as healed. The subject's confident smale remains, but some perspiration detected. Slight fatigue evident. 2/2 xx/xx/2014 Research Building E, Test Lab Test subject "S005" Day 6: xx/xx Sixth day of testing. Staggering arrival of mice in critical condition. xx:xx Began observation upon entry of test subject. Number of mice has again been adjusted based on the observation results from the previous day. xx:xx Curing of all 80 mice has been confirmed. The subject seems more exhausted the usual, now calling for an end to the day's tests himself. Day 10: xx/xx Tenth day of testing. Continuing to bring in all injured mice simultaneously. xx:xx Began observation upon entry of test subject. xx:xx Observation halted due to a mouse's death. The subject's healing speed appears to have been insufficient to treat all of them at once. The mouse appears to have died before the subject had a chance to reach it. Today's result: 128 mice cured. Concluded that the mouse's death was due to time limitations. Starting tomorrow, transitioning back to staggered arrivals of the injured mice. Day 11: xx/xx Test subject refuses to enter the lab. The mouse's death from yesterday seems to be affecting him... We attempted to pacify the subject, but he only insists repeatedly that the mouse's death was not his fault. We have no choice but to cancel today's observation. Day 12: No observation. Day 13: No observation. Recommending cancellation of further testing. Quotes To be added. Trivia * Sojiro is the best healer in the game. * Sojiro has a unique weapon alongside George Jackman. * Sojiro's stats are based on VIT and PSY. Gallery Category:Characters